Jake'sNormal?
by Tricky Papercut
Summary: When Jake decides he's had enough pressure as the American Dragon, he decides to become normal, just to see what it feels like without zero pressure!
1. So Sick Of It

**Jake's..Normal?**

Chapter One 

**Jake's POV whole story.**

"Young dragon!" Grandpa said. It was his disappointed voice, not impressed, angry.

"Yes Gramps?" Jake said, exasperated from yet another failed mission from the Huntsmaster.

"If you keep failing your missions, you'll never accomplish anything as the American Dragon!" Grandpa yelled. Fu Dog was behind, not agreeing or disagreeing.

"That's just it Gramps, I'm not sure I even care anymore if I LOSE my job as an American Dragon! I want to drop this and be normal. This is just too much for me." Jake said sitting down on the damp grass.

"Oh no Jake, you can't quit because---" Grandpa was cut off by Jake's angry voice as well.

"Because what? People's fate lies in my hands? There's too much pressure. Especially from you!" Jake said angrily. "I want to be normal, to see how it feels, to have zero worries. Zilch!" yelled Jake, throwing his hands up.

"Yo Fu, is there any kind of potion so I can't ever morph again?" Jake of course knew he shouldn't take it, he knew that he was just angry for now and would be regretting it later…right?

"Yes, but I don't think it's a good idea.." Fu Dog said concerned.

"I don't care! This is going to be the last time I ever morph again. Which is to fly home! I'm tired of this..American Dragon stuff. I want it all to stop." He said, releasing his anger. He morphed into a dragon and flew home.

"Okay kid, I'm finished with the potion, now are you sure you really want to do this? Think about it!" Fu Dog said, with a serious look.

"Yes I'm sure, I just want to know how it feels.." Jake said going for the small sparkling blue potion Fu was holding with test tube holders.

Fu Dog moved his hand away out of Jake's reach.

"What if you regret it? What if..you want to come back to AD?" Fu Dog said.

Jake started reaching for the potion again. "AD?" he asked.

"You know, American Dragon. Without you, who knows how the world will turn into?" Fu said, giving Jake the potion.

"It'll be the same, I'm failing all my missions anyway, it wont make a difference." He started to pour the potion in his mouth.

Fu Dog snatched it away.

"No, that's not true! You DO make a difference, if it weren't for you just think how many accomplishments the Huntsmaster would have made!" Fu Dog said.

Jake grabbed the potion back. "Well after I drink this, that will be a matter of the past, and I wont have to worry about it at all.. how does it feel to not have any worries.." Jake said. And he gulped down the whole thing.

His body began to tingle.


	2. Friends Find Out

**Chapter Two**

His body started morphing back into a dragon, back to human, back to a dragon, and the last, back to human. A few green sparkles surrounded him, making a crackling noise. Jake stood there amazed.

"Well kid, are you going to try it out or what?" Fu Dog said grumpily. Grandpa was standing in the door frame, his face a disappointed look. Jake felt half with guiltiness and half with pleasure.

"Yeah." He said quietly. He tried to Dragon Up. All it did was surround him in more green sparkles with a crackling sound.

"Yo Fu, this is great!" He said, punching the air. Jake left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room to sleep.

As soon as everyone was asleep, Fu was in the kitchen himself, holding a small sparkling brown potion. "Just incase you want to come back Jake." He said to himself quietly. He sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

The Next Morning..

"Yo Spud, Trix! Wait up!" Jake said, catching up to his pals on his skateboard. They slowed down for Jake to catch up.

"Guess what?" Jake said, opening a soda can.

"You finally mastered eating your mom's casserole?" Spud said amazed.

"You kissed Rose?" Trixie said excitedly.

"No and I wish." He said, it sounded garbled from his soda.

"Well, what then? Gonna tell us or not homeboy?" Trixie said picking up her skateboard and walking through the school's front doors.

"I'm done!" Jake said.

"Done with what?" they both replied cluelessly.

"Done with being..the American Dragon yo!" he said clapping once.

..He expected his friends to cheer and whoot. They were as silent as lizards at night.

"Wow Jakie, you sure you want to do dis?" Trixie said concerned.  
"Already done. I was tired of all the pressure, especially Gramps' annoying yelling voice." Jake said walking to his locker.

"But, like, dude, what'll the world do without you?" Spud said dropping to his knees. Trixie grabbed him up by the elbow.

"Besides Spud, I won't have to hide anything from Rose anymore, I could be myself." He coolly walked over to Rose's locker.

"Hey how ya doin Rose?" Jake said leaning on the locker.

"Oh, hey Jake.." she said a bit concerned.  
"Something up?" Jake asked.

"Oh no it's nothing..my uncle is just disappointed with me right now." She replied getting her math book out.

"Yeah, my grandpa isn't too happy with me eit—" the bell rang for class.

"Oh! Gotta go Jake. I'll talk to you later!" She ran off to class.


End file.
